The electronic industry has changed very rapidly as the demand of IC continues to grow. In order to increase the production efficiency, IC manufacturers continue to improve their manufacturing process so as to reduce cost. While the manufacturing of lead frames of IC uses lead frame magazine to carry out the receiving and handling of lead frames, the issue of how to shorten the receiving and handling time of lead frame magazines has become a high priority problem for improving manufacturing efficiency. In general, a lead frame magazine handling device performs the loading and unloading operations in two stages, that is, upper and lower transmitting stages, respectively. It uses a mechanism that can move up and down to load the magazines in order to carry out the task of receiving the lead frames, which have passed through the die bonding process, and magazines, as shown in FIG. 1. This device needs to possess the task of automated magazine loading, automated magazine unloading, automated magazine changing and elevating indexing, in order to receive lead frames. While the design and control of the mechanism of the prior art is to use the input mechanism of empty magazine 1, i.e., a conveyor, to perform the input of an empty magazine 2, and to use a receiving jaw 3 to carry the magazine in order to perform indexing, lifting up and bringing down, and receiving the lead frame products. Furthermore, when the magazine is full, the fully-loaded magazine 4 will be sent to the magazine unloading mechanism 5. Finally, the magazine receiving jaw 3 will be sent back to the empty magazine input zone, thus completing a full cycle. The time period from the output location, for the receiving jaw 3, to the empty magazine supply location is the idle time of the system. Therefore, when the frequency of replacing magazines becomes very high, the operating mode of the mechanism still needs the three steps--the input of empty magazine, the lifting up and bringing down of the loaded or empty magazine, as well as the output of the fully-loaded magazine, to accomplish sequentially. Then, the time wasted on the waiting for supplementing magazines will have a significant effect to the system efficiency. The main reason is that it has only one set of magazine receiver and cannot do multiple tasking, thereby, the waiting time of magazine supplementation cannot be shortened, as a result, the system efficiency is low.
In order to resolve the handling efficiency of the lead frame magazine, the inventors, through years of working experience with continuous studies and designs, finally develop a lead frame magazine handling device that is relatively small in size, low in cost, high on efficiency, and that can positively execute lead frame supply, positioning, and receiving, in order to greatly raise working efficacy.